Merry Christmas
by Lulunoel
Summary: Camp is hosting its first ever Christmas Eve dance. Takes place three months after the Giant War. Couples include: Percabeth, Jasper, HazelxFrank, GroverxJuniper, Tratie, LeoxOc, ConnorxOc, and Thalico. Read and Review! Merry Christmas everyone! One Shot.


**A/N Hey guys(: If any of you have read my other fics 'High School is Forever' and 'Things Unknown' I'm sorry for not updating. I've been working on this.**

**Anyways, here's a little Christmas gift to everyone out there(: I hope everyone has an ah-mazing holidays!**

**Sorry for any OOCness**

**REVIEW Q-What do you want for Christmas? What are you doing for Christmas?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO I only own my OC Abby (well maybe not her cause I based her off my bestie) but I do own Angela.**

Merry Christmas

"I really, really, _really_ hate your sisters, Piper," Annabeth said as she desperately pulled her dress down. The stupid thing went down to mid-thigh and was way to high for comfort.

"And you think I don't?" Piper muttered as she yanked her own dress down. She groaned as the dress refused to budge.

"Oh shut up you two! You both look great!" Tami, one of Piper's sisters, said while pushing the two girls in front of one of the many mirrors in the Aphrodite cabin.

Annabeth had to admit Piper and she looked pretty good. Piper was in a short cocktail dress that only had one thick strap going across her right shoulder, leaving the left side bare. Piper tried to pull the left side up, but Tami slapped her hand away before she could touch the fabric. The dress was a pretty sea green, which made Piper's eyes the exact color. Piper wasn't wearing any make up except for a little gold eye shadow that added gold flecks to her eyes, along with a clear lip gloss. The two front strands of Piper's hair were braided and pulled back so the two pieces met at the back of her head. The rest of her hair fell down her back in delicate curls. To say the least, she was breath taking.

While Annabeth was eyeing Piper, Piper was looking at Annabeth. Annabeth was wearing an exact replica of Piper's dress, only it was a shimmering silver. Her hair was the same as Piper's and she wore silver eye shadow, making her gray eyes pop. Piper glanced down at her shoes. They wore both wearing black four inch high heals. Piper silently prayed that there would be medical assistance near by, because she knew she would end up with a broken ankle by the end of the night.

"You two are absolutely gorgeous," Tami breathed. "The boys won't be able to keep their eyes of you!"

Both Annabeth and Piper blushed and quickly ran out the door, which was hard in their heels. Tami followed them outside.

"If I see that you've changed anything about your appearance, you will be sorry! Aphrodite will curse you with a bad love life!" Tami shouted from the doorway. "Have fun tonight!"

_We'll see_, Annabeth thought. Tonight was the Christmas Eve dance at Camp Half Blood. It was the first one the camp would be hosting. Chiron thought it would be nice to have after the war against the giants. They had defeated Gaea and her army only three months ago. They should be rebuilding and fixing what had been destroyed, not being forced to attend a stupid dance.

Annabeth and Piper made their way through the crowd of people towards the Athena cabin. The dance wasn't for another three hours and Annabeth was hoping to draw a few more designs before she was dragged off to the dance.

Of course, there was an upside to all this. She would be able to spend the entire night with Percy without having to worry about an upcoming war or building plans.

"Thinking about Percy?" Piper asked as she noticed the small smile on Annabeth's face.

Annabeth blushed and nodded. Piper chuckled lightly and walked into the Athena cabin where she would be able to hide from the rest of the camp until eight, when the dance started.

Annabeth followed Piper inside of her cabin. She wasn't at all surprised to find the place deserted. She'd bet anything that they were all at the Big House setting up decorations.

Annabeth sat down at her desk while Piper grabbed one of Annabeth's many books and flopped onto her bed.

Annabeth sighed and said, "Don't mess up your hair. I don't think you want Tami coming after you."

Piper laughed and waved her hand. "I'm an Aphrodite kid, too. Anything she does to us, I'll do right back to her."

Annabeth smiled at the thought, though she was still careful not to mess anything up. She didn't underestimate the power of Aphrodite. She had seen the goddess herself in battle.

Annabeth was just about to start on a new sketch when her cabin door was thrown open. She whipped around in her spinning chair to see an angry Thalia walk in. She was wearing an icy blue strapless dress that was skin tight. The dress stopped at about mid-thigh. Her normally spiky hair was even and long, something that Annabeth thought she would never see on Thalia. What surprised Annabeth the most was that Thalia wasn't wearing eyeliner. In fact, the only makeup she wore was silver eye shadow with light pink lip gloss.

"Piper, I don't care if you and my brother are dating. Remove this stupid curse!" Thalia yelled walking over to Piper.

Piper looked up at Thalia calmly and almost started to laugh.

"What happened to you?" Piper asked, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Thalia was breath taking, yet she was so pissed that it ruined the effect.

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "Your sisters! I was putting this stupid dress on in your cabin and the next thing I know I'm waking up looking like this!" Thalia gestured to herself as if she was a frog or something. "Fix me!"

Piper couldn't help it. She broke down laughing and Annabeth joined in.

"I can't! Annabeth and I were 'cursed' too. We're all stuck like this until my mom lifts the 'curse'," Piper said between fits of laughter.

"Yeah, we all got the royal treatment," Annabeth smiled, turning back to her sketch pad.

Thalia sighed and sat down on the bed beside Piper. Piper turned back to the book she was reading, though she couldn't concentrate on the words at all. Instead, she was thinking about the giant war.

Annabeth, who was absently drawing circles on her sketch pad, was thinking about Thalia and how much she had changed since the giant war. Thalia was no longer a hunter. She was poisoned by one of the giants with immortal poison. She had no choice but to be turned back into a normal half blood. Ever since then, Annabeth noticed how distanced Thalia seemed. She normally just trained and kept to herself. The only time Annabeth really talked to her was at archery practice.

Thalia was staring at the ground, thinking hard. She really missed being a hunter. She finally had a family, a place where she belonged. Sometimes, she regretted allowing herself to turn back into a normal half blood. Surely there would've been a way to save her.

"You okay, Thals?" Annabeth asked, glancing at Thalia's pained face.

Thalia shrugged and didn't comment, one sign that something was definitely wrong. Annabeth sighed and walked over to the bed, where she sat down besides Thalia. Piper set down her book and sat up on the other side of Thalia, resting a hand on her shoulder. Thalia looked at her two friends. She was grateful that they were here. She was done with hiding from everyone.

"I miss the hunt," Thalia said sighed.

Annabeth nodded. "I know you do. They were your family."

Thalia shook her head. "It's not just the girls I miss. It's the sense of having somewhere I belong. I miss the responsibility, the way we would hunt down the most dangerous monsters."

Piper patted Thalia's back reassuringly. "Their your past now. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can move on."

Thalia clenched her teeth together. She didn't want to move on. But she knew she had to. She stood up, erasing the hunt from her mind momentarily, and picked up Annabeth's invisibility hat.

"I have an idea," Thalia announced, twirling the hat around in her hands. Annabeth and Piper exchange looks then raised there eyebrows at Thalia. Thalia smirked and said "We can take turns spying on the guys."

Annabeth and Piper smiled Thalia and the three of them started planning. For the next two hours, they would take turns wearing the hat and spying on the guys who were getting ready at the Poseidon cabin. First Thalia would go, then Annabeth, then Piper. They would each get ten minutes before they had to give the hat to the next girl.

Thalia put the hat on her head and snuck over to the Poseidon cabin, careful not to leave any footprints in the snow. She peered through the one open window that Percy had so carelessly left open. Thalia sniggered quietly, not wanting to be heard, as she saw Jason trying to get Nico to put on a tux.

"NO!" Nico screamed, running into the bathroom. Thalia heard a faint _click_ and she knew he had locked the door.

"I refuse to wear that disgraceful piece of clothing!" Nico yelled.

Jason kicked the door in frustration while Percy, Grover, Leo, Frank, Travis, and Connor doubled over in laughter.

"I will blast you with lightning!" Jason yelled, aiming to kick the door again.

"No lightning!" Nico shouted, opening the door just as Jason was about to kick it. Instead of hitting the door, Jason kicked Nico straight in his 'manly area'. Everyone laughed even harder, except for Nico who was rolling on the ground groaning in pain.

Thalia couldn't help it. She laughed loudly and sure enough, all eight heads turned towards her window.

"Did you guys hear that?" Percy asked, walking towards the window. Thalia panicked, and quickly ran back to the Athena cabin.

"See anything interesting?" Annabeth asked as Thalia walked into the cabin.

Thalia took the hat off and handed it to Annabeth. "Just my brother trying to get Nico into a tux. Nico ran into the bathroom and opened the door right when Jason was about to kick it, so instead of hitting the door, Jason kicked Nico in the nuts," Thalia said. Annabeth and Piper burst out laughing. Annabeth put the hat on and snuck over to the Poseidon cabin.

And so it went, the three girls spying on the guys for the next two hours. At about seven thirty, they stopped the spying and just sat around the Athena cabin. Hazel, Juniper, and Katie joined Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper at around seven forty five. The girls' dates had all agreed to pick them up at Annabeth's cabin.

At around eight, the girls heard a knock on the door. Annabeth got up and the guys walked into the cabin. Percy smiled as he saw Annabeth, then his eyes widened at her outfit.

"Is something wrong?" Annabeth asked, looking down at herself.

"No! You look absolutely amazing," Percy said, pecking Annabeth on the lips. She blushed slightly and smiled up at Percy.

Travis went over to Katie and brushed a stray of hair behind her ear while kissing her lightly. Grover went over to Juniper and hugged her while kissing her forehead. Frank went over to Hazel and kissed her cheek, since she was still young. Jason went over to Piper and was completely speechless. To him, he had never seen anything more beautiful.

Nico and Thalia stood off to the side awkwardly. Neither had dates and just wanted the night to be over.

"Ready to go?" Annabeth asked everyone while linking arms with Percy. The other couples nodded and they all made their way over to the Big House.

Annabeth's breath was blown away as she say the Big House. The trees around it were covered with white lights. The snow had been cleared away and a gigantic dance floor had been set up, along with a smile stage. White lanterns were floating in the sky above the campers' heads. Inside the Big House, refreshments were set up, along with areas where campers could just sit down and relax.

The couples all dispersed and went off to do their own things.

* * *

><p>Annabeth dragged Percy onto the dance floor where they danced for most of the night, just enjoying each other's company. Annabeth closed her eyes and hummed along with the music, her head resting on Percy's chest.<p>

The clock stuck midnight and Annabeth lifted her head to look Percy in the eyes.

"Merry Christmas," Annabeth said.

"Merry Christmas," Percy replied, as Annabeth snuggled into his chest once more. Percy wrapped his arms tightly around Annabeth, not wanting to ever let go.

Percy looked down at the girl his arms were wrapped around. This was the girl he had been through everything with. The girl he would do anything for. The girl he was positive he loved.

"I love you, Annabeth," Percy said lightly. Annabeth looked up at him, surprised. He hadn't said that before, but she knew she loved him too. She smiled and kissed Percy lightly on the lips.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered softly. Percy smiled and closed his eyes, at peace for the first time in months.

* * *

><p>Piper and Jason had walked into the Big House. Piper wasn't one for dancing, and Jason was totally okay with that. They sat on one of the couches in front of the fireplace where they talked for hours. At two minutes until midnight, Piper heard someone walk up behind her and Jason. She turned around to find Leo smiling like crazy. He held up a little green plant above his two friends' heads.<p>

Piper turned a bright shade of red as she realized that it was mistletoe. She had been dating Jason for only a month now, and they hadn't exactly kissed yet. Sure, maybe a light kiss on the check here and there, but never anything more.

Piper glanced at Jason, who was trying not to blush and failing miserably.

"Come on you two! It's a Christmas tradition!" Leo said happily.

Jason glared at Leo before moving his face closer to Piper's. Piper's eyes widened as she realized that Jason was going to actually kiss her. She started leaning in and closed her eyes as her lips met Jason's. The kiss was sweet and innocent and Piper didn't want it to end. Jason pulled back first, grinning like crazy. The clock struck midnight and the campers that weren't making out where cheering. Leo had disappeared the second the two had started kissing. Piper was glad for the privacy.

"Merry Christmas, Sparky," Piper said, looking into Jason's electric blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Beauty Queen," Jason said, going in for another kiss.

Piper knew, at that moment, that no matter what, she would have Jason by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN Hazel and Frank might be totally OOC, but that's because I haven't read SON yet. I know, I'm crazy)**

Hazel didn't exactly like parties. Neither did Frank. They had danced a little bit until they decided to go down to the beach. That was how they ended up lying side by side, staring at the stars.

"Promise me one thing," Hazel suddenly said.

"What?" Frank asked, turning on his side. Hazel looked up at his babyish face and smiled.

"Don't ever leave me. I know I'm young, but I need to know I'm not going to lose you."

Frank swallowed and smiled. "I won't leave you. If we break up, it'll be because you won't want me."

"I will always want you, Frank. Remember that," Hazel whispered.

She kissed Frank's cheek and started laughing as Frank picked her up then set her down. They started slow dancing and smiled at each other as the clock struck midnight.

* * *

><p>Grover was nervous as Juniper dragged him onto the dance floor. He had been nervous all day. He kept fingering the ring her had in his tux pocket, waiting for the right time to do what he had wanted to do from the moment he met Juniper.<p>

Juniper smiled at Grover's discomfort, completely oblivious to what he had planned. They dance all night and Grover began to relax. His nervousness came back though at about ten minutes till midnight.

"Can we talk a walk?" Grover asked Juniper as she began to fall asleep against his chest. She smiled at him and nodded and together they began to walk along the edge of the forest. As they neared the beach, Grover stopped walking and started to fidget with the ring in his pocket. Juniper raised her eyes as she saw the look in Grover's face.

"Grover, are you okay?" She asked uncertainly.

Grover nodded and before he could change his mind, he knelt down on one knee while pulling the ring out of his pocket.

"I've loved you since I first laid my eyes on you. You helped me thought everything and got me over Thalia's 'death'. There's no one else I'd rather be with and I love you with all of my heart. Juniper, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Grover asked, disgusted at how cheesy he felt.

Juniper had tears streaming down her face. She nodded and Grover shakily slipped the ring onto her finger. He straightened himself up and Juniper launched herself into his arms.

"I love you so much, Grover," Juniper said into his chest.

* * *

><p>Katie was really enjoying her night. She was with Travis, the guy she used to hate until she went on a quest for Persephone with him. <strong>(AN Sneak peak of my new Tratie story coming soon) **They had been dancing for about three hours and know they were sitting on one of the couches. They were talking about random things, from colors to movies. Katie had mentioned that her father was having a baby with her step mother and somehow that got her and Travis into talking about what their child would look like if they had one.

"I think _she_ would have your curly dark brown hair and my green eyes," Katie said for the fifth time.

"Well I think _he_ would have my blue eyes and your straight light brown hair," Travis countered.

Katie groaned. There was no way they were going to agree on this.

"How about we just give this up and wait until we actually have kids to see who wins," Katie suggested.

"Katie Gardner, are you actually amplying that we'll have kids?" Travis mocked, smiling.

Katie blushed and buried her head into Travis's chest. "Maybe."

Travis chuckled. "Good, because I don't think I'd want them with anyone else," he whispered into Katie's ear.

Katie lifted her head and smiled. "Nice answer. But just so you know, we are having a girl first."

Travis groaned but smiled all the same. He could get used to a little Katie running around.

* * *

><p>Leo was having the time of his life. He was here with his girlfriend Abby, who was a daughter of Aphrodite. She was a lot like Piper in way, but she was girly and energetic. Hey hazel eyes sparkled with excitement as her and Leo slow dance on the dance floor while her caramel hair blew in the wind. Abby had just came to camp about six weeks ago, so she didn't have to go through the giant war. Leo was grateful for that; Abby didn't seem like the kind of person who could handle the trauma.<p>

"I'm really glad I met you," Abby said as Leo spun her around.

"And why is that?" Leo said.

Abby smiled. "You're amazing. Before I came here, I didn't feel welcomed anywhere. Girls would hate me for my looks and guys only liked me for what I looked like. You showed me that some people do have hearts."

Leo felt touched. "I'm glad I met you, too."

Abby smile even brighter and kissed Leo. They danced until about five minutes till midnight.

"I'll be right back. I have to go mess with my friends," Leo said, letting go of Abby.

"I'm coming, too," Abby protested and followed Leo into the Big House.

Abby watched as Leo made his way over to Piper and Jason. He took a green plant out of his pocket and held it over Jason's and Piper's heads. Abby giggled as she saw that it was mistletoe. Piper and Jason were blushing like crazy. Eventually, they started to lean in to kiss and Leo left them as soon as their lips connected.

"Mistletoe," Leo said as he held the plant above their heads.

Abby laughed and leaned in to kiss Leo. Leo felt his heart flutter as his lips connected with hers.

The clock struck midnight, signaling Christmas day. Leo broke away from the kiss long enough to smile at Abby before he leaned in for more.

Abby was never as happy as she was at that moment.

* * *

><p>Connor had always envied his brother's relationships. Now, not so much. He had a girlfriend of his own. Conner smiled down at his girlfriend, Angela, a daughter of Isis. She had dark brown hair that she wore in ringlets along with big violet eyes. They had started dating about two months ago, after he helped her get over her brother's death.<p>

They had been dancing all night, and now they were walking through the forest. Connor was happy as he and Angela walked hand in hand. He had never felt so complete before as he did with her.

"Connor?" Angela said softly.

"Hmm?" Connor said, glancing at Angela.

Angela blushed and whispered something Connor couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" Connor said.

Angela stopped walking and stared at her feet as she repeated what she said before. Again, Connor couldn't hear her.

"I still couldn't hear you," Connor said, lifting Angela's face so he could look into her unusual eyes.

"I love you," Angela whispered, her face turning red, though it was serious.

Connor chuckled. He might only be eighteen, but he knew love. He felt it whenever he was with Angela.

"Well I love you, too," Connor said smirked, trying to lighten the air.

Angela's face remained serious. "I don't think you know how much. I almost died when my brother died. You helped me. You brought me back to life. I really do love you. I don't care if I'm young and people think I'm stupid for saying that."

Connor smiled. He pulled Angela towards him and kissed her lightly.

"And I don't think you know how much I love you," he said softly.

* * *

><p>Thalia just wanted to go back to her cabin and sleep. She didn't want to be here. Not for the first time that day, her mind wondered to the topic of being a hunter. She missed the hunt so much it hurt.<p>

Thalia stood off to the side for about an hour, watching the other couples. It seemed like everyone had a date but her.

Thalia was startled out of her thoughts as Nico appeared besides her.

"Hey," he greeted. Thalia muttered a 'hey' in response.

"Why are you by yourself?" Nico asked, leaning against the wall.

"I hate dances," Thalia replied, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"That makes two of us," Nico said.

"Don't you have a date?" Thalia questioned. Nico was good looking and mysterious enough to get any girl he wanted.

Nico shrugged. "I don't like any of the girls here."

Thalia nodded and got an idea.

"Since neither of us has a date, why don't we be each other's dates?" she suggested.

Nico thought about it then agreed. They walked outside and awkwardly started dancing. As time went on, things got less awkward and they were actually comfortable with each other.

By the time midnight struck, they were both laughing and enjoying themselves. As the clock rang, Thalia and Nico looked into each other's eyes and leaned in. Before either of them knew what was going on, their lips had met and they were kissing.

Thalia was panicked and surprised but she didn't pull away. It felt right. Nico pulled away first and Thalia was slightly disappointed.

"That was umm wow," Nico muttered.

"What's wrong, Nico? Cat got your tongue?" Thalia mocked. Nico smiled, glad that the old Thalia was starting to show.

Thalia smiled at Nico. Maybe Piper was right. Maybe she did need to move on.

**A/N Sorry for any OOCness or mistakes.**

**REVIEW Q-What do you want for Christmas? What are you doing for Christmas?**

**REVIEW and answer!(:**


End file.
